The Beginning of My End
by ForsakenMuse
Summary: He was the beginning of my end, and gave me a night I'll never forget at the most unusual carnival ever. I wish I'd bit him when I had the chance. Written in Hibari's point of view, and not as promiscuous as it sounds. One-shot Hibari X Mukuro


AN: Hello all! I've finally written something new... with a little help from a friend to figure out what I'd write about! anyways please enjoy, and comments are great, tell me what ya like or don't like about the whole thing. It is not beta'd so if you see any errors let me know, and I'll fix them as soon as I can. Thanks.

Disclaimer: yeah, no. I totally don't own Hibari or Mukuro or KHR, the most I own is a Mukuro cosplay, but I digress.

A carnival? Of a dark and carnal nature? You're kidding me, right? That's what I had thought when I first received the crumpled and coffee-stained flier that would end up changing everything against my supposed free will, or who knows as the fortune-teller would say it was destiny, fate even. One fucked and twisted fate. Your probably confused,, aren't you? I'm sure why I feel like telling your insignificant self this, but this is the type of tale that merely has to be told. I guess I should start at the beginning—enough of the cryptic shit—that's where all these warped stories initiate isn't it?

The day itself was pretty normal, mundane, and even monotonous. I woke up, showered, put on some black skinny jeans, ripped from wear, and a white t-shirt, and went to school where I punished the insolent rule-breakers at school without breaking a sweat; I didn't even bite any of them. It was after school were things got stranger, much stranger. On my way home I was intercepted by some blond charlatan with a case of dog breath and an apparent need to fill his dwindling bank account by harassing others to accept his filthy fliers. Taking his hand out as he pushed it towards me I read allowed, "Come one, come all. Relish in your dark fantasies as they come to life before your very eyes." I couldn't help but turn around to ask the peddler if this was serious, however he had vanished into nothing. I tucked the now wadded up paper into my right pocket and made the rest of my way home without any other bizarre occurrences. Once home I fell into the plush couch and drifted off into a comatose state filled with visions of a carnal, carnival nature.

Whispered words, daring eyes, lips of molten silk, teasing hands, and a promise sealed in blood lingered on in my head speaking volumes for my dreams. I may be a rather normal eighteen-year-old, but I don't ever have dreams that vivid or of such an… intriguing nature. That's when I remembered the flier. Even looking at it a second time, it still made me do a double-take, but it was enough to catch my interest. I was just doomed from the start. I digress, anyways I decided to go, in case that wasn't obvious enough already. Making sure I had my wallet, I grabbed an apple, thriving on the crunch it made as my teeth sunk into it, and left my empty house of a home.

The carnival wasn't far away, only a few meager blocks, and the music, dark and tantalizing could be heard from down the street. It certainly was something else though. Violent black and angry red graced all the worn and torn booths. Lewd games wondered and danced across my eyes until they were drawn to what was clearly the main source of 'entertainment.' A stage was set up, outside and certainly in view of everyone and thing. It was only raised a few feet off the ground, the stage, however, wasn't what had drawn mine, or anyone else's for that matter's, attention. Instead it was the illusionist on the stage that had captivated me, with eyes, lips, hands, and a voice that was all too familiar. His eyes eerily glowed, one a blood red and the other an oceanic blue, as he stared out at all of us audience members, making sure he had our undivided attention. I couldn't tear my traitorous eyes off of him no matter how hard I tried, and the difficulty of doing so only increased as his head turned with a shake of his glossy navy hair and daring eyes met mine with a promising wink and a mischievous smirk on his pale lips. I couldn't tell you what his act was, or even if it was any good, though I'm sure he had all of the audience eating out of the palm of his hand. I, however, was too concerned over how the phantom of my earlier dream had been brought to life and stood unwaveringly before me. So lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed when the show had ended and the dark angel of my dreams appeared before me, with only god knows what on his devilish mind.

"See something you like?" My nightmare asked me with a grin. I just scowled at him in response; I had figured he would've been able to come up with a better line than that, and voiced as much.

"Is that really the best line you've got? I should bite you for that." I was a little infuriated by the man's lack-luster and transparent flirting, or so I thought.

"Kinky. But, I was talking about the show," came the stranger's reply with an aristocratically raised eye-brow.

"I-oh. It was uhmm… fine." I couldn't exactly tell the man that I hadn't watched the show because I was too enthralled with him to care.

"Really? Only fine? I was hoping I gave a good enough performance to elicit more than simply a fine for a review." I wasn't sure if he had intended for the double meaning behind his words but I was too lost in his piercing gaze to really care. Before I could even fathom words to reply with he was speaking once more with his deep honey-glazed voice. "Well, then let me make it up too you. I can't leave any audience member unpleased can I?" My mind had worked its way through a variety of ways he could 'make it up to me' and none of them all that innocent. "How about I give you a personal tour?" I almost responded with a 'you could give me a personal anything before I caught myself and answered with one simple word, that I never should have spoken.

"Yes."

That night he showed me the carnival in its glorious entirety. He revealed to me the behind the scenes look at the whole production. Time seemed to stop as this stranger from my nightmare lead me winding through what remaining people there were, across the carnival grounds. We spoke of everything and nothing at all. I learned how he came to work for this particular carnival at the tender age of twelve and had been working at it ever since. I told him of my rather boring life with the disciplinary committee. He spoke of his childhood, his parents who had walked out on him, his unusual love life, and everything in-between. We told each other almost everything if not with spoken words than with the silence that would momentarily fill the air. The only thing we didn't seem to share were our names, it was a sort of silent agreement between the two of us. Maybe it was because we knew we weren't likely to see one another again, and didn't want to ruin the ethereal magic of the whole thing. I mean how often to you meet the literal man of your dreams and then proceed to spill out your guts and your life story to him? It was all a little fanatical. Perhaps that's why it had to end the way it did. Either way it was a night that wouldn't soon forget.

As the tour came to a close he pulled me into his trailer, his home on the road as he told me later. It was obvious neither one of us was ready to let the other go yet. Fate had brought us together so why bother denying the fates this one night of us being together. At first all we did was talk, and talk, and talk, until there was nothing left to talk about save one thing.

"Seeing as we've been skirting around the million dollar question all evening, what's your name?" My phantom's question sliced through the tension heavy air and I couldn't help but give him what he wanted.

"Hibari."

"Hmm… Hibari." He rolled my name around on his tongue, seemingly liking the way it tasted, and I be damned if I didn't like the way it sounded coming from his mouth in that honey rich voice of his. I can't recall who moved first, me or him, all I know is soon enough our hands were roaming all over each other, and our lips met with a delicious smack. The whole affair was a bit of a blur. I can just remember the feel of his lips against mine, the look in his daring eyes, his glossy hair as I ran my fingers through it, his voice whispering words I was beyond comprehending save the phrase 'bite me' as it sprang from his lips taunting me and my slight oral fixation, his teasing hands, and the way his ivory skin felt against mine. It was rough, it was gentle, and it was certainly unlike anything I'd ever felt before, even if I hadn't had much to compare it to but I'll let your imagination figure out what exactly that heavenly and sin filled night consisted of. Despite the wonderful night we shared we both knew it would have to come to a desperate end. I may have spent the night in his bed but the morning after was an entirely different story. The next morning is when I got the greatest shock of my life and perhaps the event that sealed my fate.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was all a sick dream of mine, it certainly left me feeling rather unfulfilled as far as the fantasy department went. I woke up not only alone, but deserted on the grass where I was certain the carnival had been held only hours before, the only Brightside is that I was fully clothed. The grounds showed no signs of yesterday's festivities, as I scoured the land looking for some proof of the previous night. When I had found nothing after wasted hours of searching, I finally decided to stop figuring I never would. Maybe I really had lost my mind. Begrudgingly I made my way back to my house of a home, vowing to forget about my phantom nightmare and leave the past behind me, but of course he'd never let that happen that would be far too easy.

Now, you're still probably wondering how exactly that rather unusual one night stand lead to my doomed destiny, well be patient and don't make me bite you, I'm getting to that. As it turns out I found a flier in my pocket, yes that's right the same flier I had before. I figured if nothing else it proved I wasn't totally mental, but the most interesting part was what was written on the back of the flier, a note I could only presume was from my mysterious lover the night before. All it said in delicate but rushed handwriting was:

Catch me if you can

I'll see you soon

~Mukuro

At least I now knew his name. A name that would quickly be my downfall. How could I resist my devilish angel? Quiet simply put, I couldn't. I would chase after him to the ends of the earth and beyond, if only to gain a few answers and see his audacious eyes and provoking smirk once more. That is what sealed my disorderly fate. Him. Mukuro. He was the saccharine beginning of my treacherous end.


End file.
